Daddy's Little Girl Lost
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Daryl finds Sophia and brings her home. Focuses on the aftermath of her return. Obviously AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Walking Dead FF so please be kind. I do not own The Walking Dead. Also, this is AU.

Daddy's Little Girl Lost

Chapter One

"Is he out there again?" Lori asked, as she handed Carol a damp shirt to hang on the line. Carol thoughtfully pinned the garment to the clothes' line, sighed, and nodded.

"Well aint that something," Lori wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her wrist, "He has been out there every day, hasn't he?"

"Yes," Carol's voice was a shadow of a whisper, "I don't know why, but he's really taken to trying to find my girl. He's done more for her in a few weeks than her own daddy ever did for her in a lifetime."

Lori nodded, and shook out a pair of wet jeans, "It sure is sweet of him."

"Daryl and sweet," Carol smiled a shy smile, "Now don't go telling him that."

"Oh my God," Lori's face was as white as the linen sheets hanging on the line, and the pair of jeans she had been holding clamored to the ground.

"What is it…oh my God!" Carol abandoned the clothes' line and ran towards the two figures approaching the farmhouse, "Oh my God!"

"I'll go get Hershel and Rick," Lori volunteered, but Carol didn't hear a word she said.

Her legs couldn't carry her fast enough, "Sophia! Sophia! Oh my God! _Sophia_!"

Coming up through the forest towards the farm was her daughter and Daryl. Daryl had his hand firmly planted on Sophia's shoulder, guiding her to the house. Sophia was a dirty, muddy, scratched, and bruised mess, but Carol's only thought was how desperately she needed to hold her little girl in her arms and never let go.

"Sophia!" Carol crouched to the ground, allowing Sophia to run into her open arms, "Baby!"

"Mama," Sophia cried, "Mama."

"Baby I was so scared. I'm so happy to have you back. I am so happy to have you _safe_," her tears fell into her daughter's dirt-ridden hair. She turned her attention to the man standing in front of them, "Thank you _so_ much, thank you so _very_ much."

"Found her up by the creek," Daryl awkwardly placed a hand on the nape of his neck, "She'd been hiding out somewhere not far from there."

"Oh baby," Carol held her daughter and never wanted to let go.

Hershel and Rick appeared on the porch of the farmhouse.

"She's okay," Carol nodded to them, "just a little bruised up and probably starving but she's going to be," he voice broke, "…she's going to be okay."

That night, after a hot bath and a meal of steak, potatoes, carrots, and pudding, Sophia was put to bed. Carol decided she shouldn't be fussed over too much, as the stress might be too much on her. Carl would be permitted to see her the next day, but for now, Carol just wanted her daughter as calm as she could possibly be. Hershel had given Carol and Sophia his bedroom for the night, and Carol thought it'd be best to put her daughter to bed early.

"Sweet dreams, baby," Carol brushed a strand of hair from her daughter's forehead, "I will come in and check on you in a bit."

"Good night, Mama," Sophia smiled up at her mother.

"Good night, baby."

Carol kissed her daughter before leaving, shutting the bedroom door behind her. Sophia did not want to go to bed, but she did not want to be around everyone either, and was grateful for the privacy.

Her mind began to wander as she lay awake, alone in the big bed. She thought back to that moment when she stepped out of the little cave to get a drink of water…

"_There you are."_

_Daryl was standing across the creek, his arms folded over his chest. She had recognized him as being from their group, but that was about it. To her, he was a stranger._

"_Come on, we are taking you home."_

"_Home? The farm is _not_ my home."_

"_It's as good as any. Now get over here. Do you even know how worried your mama has been? She's been worried sick, kid. Now get over here and let's go."_

"_Maybe I don't want to go."_

"_What do you mean you don't want to…look kid," his face hardened, "…I aint got time to sit here and argue with a midget. Now let's go!"_

"_Why?"_

"Why_!" Daryl's face was red, "Look you little brat, your mother has been worried _sick_ about you and everyday I've been out here looking for you. Hell, I've even taken a bullet because of you, so I don't want to hear any more from you. We are going back to the farm if I have to pick you up, throw you over my shoulder, and take you back myself."_

"_Didn't anybody think that maybe I _wanted_ to run away," Sophia backed away from the creek. He scared her._

"_Run away? Run away from what? A mama that loves you just so you can be 'et up by a walker?" _

"_I don't want to go back to the farm. I will be fine on my own. I don't need anyone."_

"_Well your mama needs you. Hell, I have half a mind to take that switch right there," Daryl kicked at a stick, "and whip you good."_

"_You wouldn't," Sophia crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Wanna bet on that?" Daryl picked the stick up off the ground and walked towards her, "Either you come over here and we go home, or I will."_

_Sophia stared at the stick in his hand. Her father used to hit her a lot…it wasn't something she wanted to relive. Rather he would actually follow through with his threat or not, Sophia wasn't about to take the chance._

"_Alright. I'll go."_

"_Good," Daryl tossed the stick away as she crossed over the creek. _

_He held out his hand to her which she shrugged away from. Daryl rolled his eyes. _

"_Listen, lima-bean, I don't got time for your attitude. What is your problem anyways?"_

_Sophia didn't say anything._

"_The silent treatment? I risk my own life every day to find you and this is how you thank me?"_

_Sophia still didn't reply._

"_Look kid, I know it aint easy to be growin' up in a world as gone-to-shit as this, but your mama needs you right now. You need to be strong for her. She loves you a lot, you know that."_

_Sophia nodded._

"_A nod," Daryl smirked, "that's an improvement from the silent treatment. Look," he stopped walking, "why don't you tell me _why_ you wanted to run away. I won't tell your mama, but seems to me, somethin's bothering you."_

"_I don't want to talk about it."_

"_Yeah, I gathered that much. But seems to me you need to talk to someone."_

_Sophia sat down on a nearby log and began kicking the leafs back and forth with the toe of her sneaker. She did need to talk, and she couldn't go to Mama about this. Daryl would just have to do._

"_It's about my dad."_

_Daryl didn't say anything, so Sophia continued, "He just died and Mama acts like it's no big deal. I hated what he did, but still…he _was_ my dad. There was a time when he wasn't so…mean. He used to be fun. He would take me fishing with him sometimes, just the two of us. He used to laugh and would put on music and dance with Mama in the living room. But then he changed…and he wasn't my daddy anymore."_

"_I lost my dad too," Daryl walked towards her, "and he was a piece of work too."_

"_I just…I wish someone would remember my daddy the way he used to be. He died too. Everyone acts like every one's death is so gosh-awful but then when he died…no one seemed to even notice. Mama even said she was glad. Everyone just acts like nothing even happened. Everyone just…moved on. And Carl has his daddy and it's just…"_

"_Hard seeing him with his dad when your dad is gone?" Daryl suggested. Sophia nodded._

"_Come on," he held out his hand to her and helped her up off the log, "not too far from 'ere is a little waterfall. Not much, just water trickling over some rocks, but it's pretty I guess. We could go there and maybe you could…uh…say a few things…to your daddy. The daddy he used to be."_

"_I'd like that," Sophia smiled up at Daryl, and for a second, she saw him smile back at her._

_She latched on to his hand, and together they found the little waterfall. She said a few things, about how she missed her daddy and how she missed his smile and his laugh, and how she'd never forget the way he used to tuck her in at night, making sure there were no monsters lurking under her bed._

_After she had said all she felt she needed to, she looked up at Daryl who had taken to leaning against a tree, and together, they walked back to the farm._

Carol excused herself from the farmhouse to go find Daryl. She needed to thank him, and figured it would be okay to leave Sophia for a few minutes. After all, she was probably sound asleep by then anyway. Carol headed out towards the barn, and found Daryl leaning against it, running his blade across a piece of wood.

"Hello," she nodded towards him.

"Hey."

"Daryl…you know I cannot thank you enough for returning my Sophia to me…it really means the world to me."

"Don't mention it. She's alright…'far as kids go and all."

"Did she say anything to you when you found her?"

Daryl flicked a splinter off the wood he was working on, "Not much," he said, remembering his promise to Sophia.

"She doesn't talk too much," Carol sighed, "not since her dad…"

"Maybe you should talk to her about it," Daryl suggested, "or something."

"Maybe," Carol nodded, "anyways, thank you so much for bringing her back to me."

"Like I said, don't mention…"

Carol stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Daryl."

"Uh…um…uh…good night, Carol."

"And Daryl?"

"Uh…yeah?"

Carol smiled shyly at him before turning away, "You're blushing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Daryl was upset. He was upset at himself for threatening Sophia with a switch, upset at himself for blushing when Carol kissed him, and upset at Carl for badgering Sophia with a bunch of questions.

He was leaning against the barn, whittling away at that piece of wood, watching the two of them. Carl had hardly believed it when he had heard Sophia had come home. After pitchin' a fit about not getting to see her until that morning, he ran to her and grabbed on to her hand and dragged her outside. Now, he was walking around the little campsite, going on and on with the questions.

Didn't his parents tell him how to act around her? They stuck their nose in everyone else's business, but when it came to their own son…Daryl grunted. Sophia was quiet, not really paying much attention to the questions being thrown at her. She didn't want to have to explain everything in every little detail to Carl. She just wanted to be left alone.

Daryl found Carol, sitting on the porch, also watching her daughter. He grunted again, put away the knife and the piece of wood, and went to her.

"Hey there," she smiled up at him.

"Hey there yourself," Daryl nodded over towards Sophia, "Can't he give her a break?"

"He just missed her is all," Carol sighed, "He's just curious."

"I was um…thinking," Daryl shuffled his feat back and forth, not really knowing how to say what he was trying to say, "…maybe we could…um…you and me that is…uh…take Sophia for a day…and just…go…um…fishing?"

Carol was touched by his suggestion, and smiled warmly up at the man she had come to care for, "Daryl, that is a lovely idea! I could put together a picnic for us and I think it'll be just what she needs."

"Alright. Come get me when y'all are ready to go."

"Daryl," Carol touched his arm, "don't you think you should be the one to tell her?"

Daryl blushed again, "Well…er…I don't know much about talkin' to kids."

"Just go to her," Carol encouraged. Daryl nodded and abandoned the porch.

As Carol watched him go to Sophia, she couldn't help but feel a sense of awe. In the midst of the world completely falling apart, at that particular moment, everything felt perfect.

"Hey kid!" Daryl called towards Sophia.

"What?" Carl shouted back.

"The other kid," Daryl continued, "Lima-bean," his voice softened, and Sophia looked up at him, recognizing the nickname he had given her the day before.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey kid," Daryl returned the smile, "so I was talkin' to your mama and she and I both think that it'd be fun if the three of us went fishing together. We could spend a day just out by the lake and she said she'd pack us a picnic…"

"Really?" Sophia's face lit up, and Daryl could feel his heart melt. Damn kid had him wrapped around her little finger already, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yeah…if you want to go."

"I want to go!"

Daryl decided to tease her a bit, "Really? Because I don't think you really want to…I think you're just…"

"I want to go! Please! I really want to go!"

"Are you sure…"

"Please!"

"Alright," Daryl grinned, "let's go get ready."

"Have fun!" Carl waved to Sophia.

"See you later!"

* * *

><p>Carol packed a picnic of chicken sandwiches, pudding, fresh fruit, carrot sticks, and juice boxes while Daryl gathered the fishing poles. Sophia was practically jumping up and down with excitement, but tried her best to help with everything she could.<p>

It was about noon when everything was ready to go.

"This will be fun," Carol said as Daryl led her and her daughter to the lake, "I haven't done anything like this in years."

"I want to catch a great big fish!"

"Lima-bean, you're so tiny I'd be surprised if that great big fish of yours didn't drag you in after it," Daryl laughed.

"Yeah?" Sophia challenged as they neared the lake, "Well I bet you catch just one puny little fish that's too small to be considered even bait!"

"Why don't I just tie you to the pole and stick you in?" Daryl asked, "Fish love lima-beans!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Maybe I wouldn't, but what's stopping me from grabbing you up right now and tossing you in the water!"

Sophia squealed as Daryl dropped the fishing poles and chased after her. He grabbed her and swung her around while Carol sat up the picnic. After eating, Daryl helped Sophia stick some of the chicken through the hook of her fishing pole.

"I bet I catch a bigger fish than you," Sophia stuck her tongue out at him; Daryl returned the favor.

Carol leaned back against a tree trunk and watched the two of them, their feet in the water. Everything seemed so perfect. It was almost like they were a real family – something Carol hadn't had in a long time. She smiled as Sophia kicked a huge splash of water at Daryl and Daryl did the same, only with more force, drenching her. Sophia was happy. Her baby girl was safe, and happy, and Carol was in paradise.

"I got something!" Sophia cried, losing control of her pole.

Daryl went to her and helped her reel in the catch. Sure enough, there – on the other end of the line – was a catfish, squirming and thrashing about.

"What should we do with it?" Sophia asked.

"We could keep it," Daryl suggested, "and have fried catfish for dinner tonight."

"Or we could let it go," Sophia offered, "it might have a family that'd miss it."

"It's a fish," Daryl rolled his eyes, then softened, "but if you want to let it go, I guess that's fine by me."

"Go on," Sophia released the thrashing fish, "go on back to your home."

Daryl smiled at the gentleness she displayed towards the fish – a damn fish for goodness' sakes! But she wanted to let it go, wanted to let it go home to its family.

Family.

Daryl let that word roll around in his head for a bit. Family.

Daryl excused himself to go sit with Carol. He ruffled Sophia's hair as he waded out of the water, towards the woman who he'd become head-over-heels for.

"Hey there," he sat down next to Carol.

"Hey yourself," she smiled as warm as the sunbeams that were dancing on the water, "Thank you for this."

"Aw," Daryl shrugged, "it's nothing."

"It's everything," Carol objected, "Look at her. She's having the best time with you. She adores you."

"She does not," Daryl argued, but that damn blush was teasing at his cheeks again.

"You know she does," Carol put a hand on his thigh, causing an instant electrifying shiver to go up his spine.

"She's alright…for a kid."

"You adore her too," Carol didn't move her hand.

"Woman," Daryl shot her a look.

"You do."

"So what? I never said I didn't have a heart."

"This whole thing – the picnic, the fishing – it means the world to her, Daryl. Sometimes…she misses her dad. The way he used to be before drinking got to him. But you…you've done more for that little girl in a month than he did for her in five years."

"Nah," Daryl picked at a blade of grass.

"You're blushing again."

"Carol…" Daryl wagged a finger at her, "Don't you tease me."

"But it's just so much fun."

"That's it."

Daryl grabbed Carol, swung her over his shoulder, carried her over to the water, and dropped her in. Sophia rushed over, enjoying her mother's laughter and squeals as Daryl splashed at her. Sophia couldn't remember the last time her mom had been so happy.

"Daryl Dixon!" Carol desperately tried to sound angry, but her smile and the sparkle of her eyes completely gave her away, "Help me up this instant!"

"Fine," Daryl reached down to offer her a hand, and Carol – much to his surprise – pulled him in.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" Daryl splashed over towards her and began splashing her as Sophia joined in.

The three of them were laughing so hard, and Daryl didn't even try to hide the smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"They're drenched," Lori nodded towards the trio making their way towards the farm.<p>

"Looks like they had fun," Andrea smiled, "Do you see Sophia holding Daryl's hand?"

"He does have a soft spot for that little girl."

"And for her mama," Andrea reminded her.

"Yes, and for her mama," Lori agreed.

* * *

><p>"Sophia, go on up and get out of those we clothes. Then you can go talk with Carl," Carol said.<p>

Sophia skipped up the porch steps and into the house.

"Looks like y'all had fun," Andrea grinned.

"It wasn't too awful," Daryl sat down the fishing poles, "Didn't catch much. Kid caught a catfish but wanted to let it go."

"That's fine," Lori smiled, "we have plenty of food for dinner tonight anyways. But seems to me, y'all are wetter than the fish!"

"Someone thought he'd be funny," Carol turned to Daryl.

"And someone wouldn't leave well enough alone and deserved to be thrown in the water."

Sophia interrupted just as Carol was about to say something, "Mama, I'm all changed. May I go see Carl now?"

"Sure thing, baby. I'll go on up and get changed too," she excused herself.

"Yeah, I gotta uh…talk to Glen."

Once the door clamored shut, Andrea eyed Lori, "Since when does Daryl have to talk to Glen?"

"Since when does Carol flirt?" Lori pointed out, sharing the same knowing expression as Andrea.

* * *

><p>Carol shut the bedroom door behind her, and locked it. Daryl reached up and cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. Her face seemed so small in comparison to his hands. He feared the wrong move would break her and wanted to be extra gentle with her.<p>

"Daryl," Carol let out his name of the breath of a whisper.

"Carol," Daryl stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're doing, but woman, I'm trying to fight the urge to kiss you right now."

"Fight it?"

Daryl didn't know what to say. He was scared – absolutely terrified – of hurting her. She seemed so small, so sweet compared to him.

"Well then, while you're busy fighting it," Carol stepped closer to him, closing the space that been between them, "I'm going to just…"

She kissed him.

Daryl didn't know what was going on for a second, but quickly followed her lead. He began kissing her back, enjoying the taste of her. Daryl swore she tasted like strawberries and sunshine.

Almost as quickly as it happened, they pulled away – both blushing.

"I-I don't know what came over me," Carol stammered.

"Whatever it was," Daryl didn't even care about the goofy grin on his face, "I liked it. It should come over you more often."

"Maybe it will," Carol smiled.

"You'll catch a cold," Daryl nodded to her dripping clothes, "I'll just step out and let you…"

Carol stopped him, "Who said you had to leave?"


	3. Chapter 3 Read the Warning Beforehand

Warning: Contains spanking of a child. It's nothing bad and I don't condone hitting a child in any way, shape, or form. It's included in this story to show Daryl still struggling to overcome his childhood. If you don't like it, I am very sorry.

Chapter Three

Sophia hadn't meant the words she had said, they just sort of…fell out. She didn't mean to tell her mom that she wanted to be treated like an adult, and therefore didn't have to go get her a glass of water when asked. She didn't mean any real harm. Carl was younger than her by a year, and he had his own gun now.

And here she was, fetching her mother a glass of water. She had grown up more in the past six months than most adults do in their whole lifetimes, and her mother was still talking to her like a little kid. Sophia didn't want to be mean, but she was just fed up.

And she knew, deep down, that what she had said was mean and uncalled for, and disrespectful. And instantly, she was sorry she said what she had.

"Sophia," Daryl's voice was sharp and commanding, "apologize to your mother, then come outside. We need to have a little chat."

Sophia felt her heart sink. She adored Daryl and he was the last person who she ever wanted to disappoint or anger. He did not look happy as he shut the front door behind him to wait out on the porch.

Carol's face was as white as linin when Sophia turned to face her.

"I'm so sorry Mama…I didn't mean…"

"Go talk to Daryl," Carol turned away from her, and Sophia felt like a deflated balloon.

She mustered up her courage, and met Daryl out on the porch.

"Come on," he began to walk off, and Sophia practically had to run to catch up with him.

He stopped behind the barn, where no one would see.

"See that stick over there?" Daryl nodded to a large stick on the ground not far from where they were standing, "Go pick it up."

Sophia did as she was told. Fear gripped her. Her father used to hit her a bunch…sometimes the beatings left her bruised and in pain for days after. She was terrified of what Daryl was capable of doing. She also knew her father hit her for things like shutting the door too loudly, having the TV on too loudly, being two minutes late from school…Daryl was going to punish her for being rude to her mother.

It was something she deserved.

Sophia picked up the stick and walked back towards Daryl, hanging her head.

Daryl sat down on a log and called her over to him, "Get across my knee, Sophia. You know you deserve this for talking to your mama like that."

"Yes sir," Sophia nodded and climbed across his knee.

She wasn't sobbing or shouting or crying out like Daryl expected. Instead, silent tears spilled down her cheeks. And to Daryl, that was worse.

He shook the thought from his head as he brought the switch down. He tried not to be too hard. Sophia whimpered, but didn't cry out. She turned around and stared at Daryl and his heart shattered.

In that one moment, everything he ever felt growing up flooded back to him. He remembered how his father would beat him for hours until he was bloody and both of them couldn't stand. He remembered the fear he felt towards his father, and saw the same fear in the eyes of this little girl.

And it was because of him.

He had hurt her. He had hurt her and Daryl couldn't take it.

"Get up," he barked, "Get away from me. I don't want to look at you."

"But…"

"I said go!" Daryl's voice bellowed and Sophia let out a cry before running off to the farmhouse.

Daryl slammed his fist against the wall of the barn. He could not believe what he had just done…he had hit Sophia. With a switch. He had made her cry. He had made her scared.

"Daryl?"

Carol placed a hand against the small of his back, "Daryl, what happened?"

He shook her off, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Daryl, talk to me," Carol's voice was pleading, and Daryl knew she had too much power over him. He would give in, and he did.

"I hit her, Carol," his voice was filled with shame, "I hit her with a switch. Just once…but she was…she looked so terrified of me."

"Daryl, she had to be punished for what she said to me."

"But I didn't have to go and hit her."

Carol guided him over to the log, and the two of them sat down, "Daryl, look…parents sometimes make mistakes. There aren't instruction manuals. We mess up sometimes."

"I…I just wanted…I wanted to be like a…like a daddy to her, Carol. I wanted to be that for her and I screwed up. I shouldn't have hit her…now she won't even…she won't even speak to me."

"She will," Carol, once again, placed her hand on her knee, "all you have to do is go to her. She adores you, Daryl, and this won't change that."

Daryl didn't even notice that tear that had fallen and was trickling down his cheek, until Carol wiped it away, "I-I just kept thinking about my old man. He used to beat me all the time, Carol. All the time. I hit her and then he flashed through my head and…and I realized I had to…I had to stop."

Carol gave his thigh a squeeze, causing him to twitch against his will, "Daryl," her voice was soft, "it will be okay. That little girl thinks you're the world. That hasn't changed in the last five minutes. Go speak with her. Explain to her. Trust me, it will be okay."

"I told her to get away from me," Daryl's head drooped, "because I couldn't stand to look at what I had done to her."

Carol squeezed again, "You'll be fine, and so will she. Go to her, Daryl."

"Carol…" Daryl heard his voice break, "I'm…I'm scared."

"Shhh," Carol rubbed his thigh gently, "everything will be okay. Trust me."

"Alright," Daryl nodded, "but shouldn't I wait? I could talk to her tomorrow?"

"Daryl," her smile had turned into a bemused smirk, "if you want what happened a few days ago, after the fishing trip, to happen again anytime soon…you will go do this."

Daryl wagged a finger at her, kissed her lightly, and went off to find Sophia.

Daryl found her by the little river he had retrieved her from about a week ago. She was sitting by the stream, letting her fingers play in the water, while tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hey," Daryl nodded over to her.

She didn't say anything. Daryl felt his heart sink.

"Look, lima-bean…I was angry at what you said to your mama because…well, because I love her so much. I don't want anyone hurtin' her. But that also means…I don't want anyone hurtin' you. I shouldn't have hit you, darlin'. I lost my temper."

"You love her?" Sophia glanced up from the water.

"Very much so."

"Good," Sophia nodded.

"You see, kid, my dad used to really beat on me. Growing up, I was terrified of my old man. Today, when I hit you with that switch…I saw myself become him, and I had to stop. I couldn't…I couldn't hurt you. I did though, and I won't forgive myself for it."

Sophia gestured to him to come to her, and he crouched down in front of her. She wiped away a tear that had fallen to his cheek.

"I said something mean, I deserved to be punished for it."

"I shouldn't have hit you though," Daryl shook his head, "not for something like that. Of course, if you ever run away again, I'm gonna have to track you down and rip you a new one for placing the life of my little girl in danger."

Sophia's eyes widened at the 'my little girl' part and she smiled up at Daryl, "I…I'm your little girl?"

"Course you are," Daryl ruffled her hair, "come on. Let's get you back…"

"So…if I'm you're little girl," Sophia smirked, "you wouldn't mind if I were to…" she splashed Daryl right in the face.

"Oh you're gonna get it now," Daryl grinned and splashed her back before taking her by the hand and heading back to the farm.

"Hey," Daryl ran a thumb across her little hand, "I ain't no good at sayin' things like this but…I love you, lima-bean."

"I love you too, Daryl," Sophia grinned up at him and Daryl Dixon swore, at that moment, his heart melted.


End file.
